Second Chances are for Pansies
by OctaBear
Summary: "If you had a chance to re-do everything, would you?" The gray she-cat blinked at Leafpool, her eyes deep pools of blue. A soft wind ruffled the two cat's fur as the gray cat began to fade away, leaving nothing but the lingering scent of herbs. "Leafpool, are you up?" his mew was soft. Even in the dark, Leafpool could tell that Lionblaze was antsy. Read to see more :D


**DISCLAIMER" O thy Fanfiction, please acknowledge thine plea that I shall not claim owner ship of thine Warriors.**

**It belongs to thy Erin Hunter.**

**I'M WORKING ON A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS, TOOK ME FOREVER, HUH?**

* * *

"If you had a chance to re-do everything, would you?"

The gray she-cat blinked at Leafpool, her eyes deep pools of blue.

A soft wind ruffled the two cat's fur as the gray cat began to fade away, leaving nothing but the lingering scent of herbs.

"Cinderpelt, wait!"

Leafpool's cry rang out in the grassy clearing, leaving an echoing sound that made the brown tabby feeling hollow and empty inside. A tail tapped her on the shoulder, lightly but noticeable.

"Leafpool.. Are you okay?" Crowfeather's mew was hesitant, as if he regretted asking.

"Crowfeather, how do you do it? How do you stand knowing that you have kits in another Clan, but you can't see them?"

The black cat tilted his head in confusion

"What are you talking about, I don't have any kits. Leafpool, I know Cinderpelt is...gone, but you don't have to put yourself through all of this."

Leafpool felt her fur stand up slightly at the tom's words. "What are you talking about! How can you not remember our kits!

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze!"

The cat purred at her words, "Leafpool, just wake up and everything will be fine."

His words started echoing in her mind. "Wake up Leafpool. Wake up"

* * *

Leafpool stirred in her nest, a firm paw was prodding her side.

"Wake up Leafpool. Wake up."

Her eyes opened up to amber slits and looked at the cat who had woken her up.

Lionblaze.

"Leafpool, are you up?" his mew was soft.

Even in the dark, Leafpool could tell that Lionblaze was antsy.

She could hear his claws tearing up the earth in his efforts to compose himself.

"I wanted to go for a walk with you," he paused, contemplating his next words. "out in the forest."

The tabby stretched as she got up, her tired limbs screaming in protest. "Sure."

* * *

Out in the forest Lionblaze felt more content, he was such a nervous mess in the Warrior's den and he hoped Leafpool hadn't noticed.

The sun warmed his pelt as he walked next to his mother, their pelts brushing. He stopped abruptly.

"Leafpool," he looked at her with his golden gaze. "If you had a chance to re-do everything, would you?"

Leafpool looked taken aback at his words. She shook her head quickly. "Why would I want to re-do everything? I have three.. two, wonderful kits." she looked down, remembering Hollyleaf.

"We ruined your life and you still would have had us if you knew this would happen?!" the former medicine cat's words made him angry. Why would she jeopardize her whole life two times?

"Lionblaze, please try to understand." she sat down and wrapped her tail neatly around her white paws. "I love you and Jayfeather. I don't regret my decision. I can't say I'm proud of it, but I don't regret anything. Every second of every day I can know that I didn't mess up my life." The former medicine cat mewed her words with a deep passion, and instantly, Lionblaze knew that she meant every word.

"WindClan!" Leafpool broke the calming silence with a surprised mew.

Lionblaze slid his claws out as his head whirled around, trying to find a scent. Finally he saw the lithe body's of WindClan, slinking through the fog.

The golden cat felt his tail being pulled back, as he fell backwards into a nearby holly bush.

(_I did research on holly bushes and being poisonous to cats, and yes they are. If in any of my stories a cat has certain symptoms after eating a holly bush berry I got if off the web. :3)_

The red thorns tore at his pelt as Leafpool dragged him backwards into the bushes.

"Lionblaze," her voice was calm and quiet as she spoke "I want, no, need you to run back to camp and get backup."

Lionblaze thought himself tense at the thought of leaving his mother alone to face an army of WindClan cats, after all, he was the one with the immense power!

"It's not dangerous, there are only four of them, I wont intercept them unless needed. All I am going to do is watch them and keep an eye out until you come back with backup. Just go!" she whispered as she nudged him out of the bush.  
"Bring, three cats with you, make sure Sandstorm is with you!" she said hurriedly as he began running off.

Sandstorm. Why did Leafpool want her mother of all the cat's in the whole of ThunderClan?

He mentally shrugged as he ran through the forest and burst into the ThunderClan camp.

"WindClan!" he said, cats were begging to stir in their nest while others were sharing tongues near the fresh-kill pile. Heads began turning towards him as he raced over to Firestar's den to explain.

* * *

As Lionblaze stood in the stone den explaining to Firestar and Sandstorm, he noticed something about the sand colored she-cat. She seemed eager to fight, as if she missed the sensation of her claws tearing flesh. Sinking her teeth into another cat.

"I would like Sandstorm to come with me, as well as Spiderleg," the black tom would do well in a fight "and Sorreltail" he mewed. Sorreltail and Leafpool were best friends and would support each other in a fight.

Firestar nodded, "Very well." he nodded to his mate as she got up and walked across the den to join her grandson, a slight bounce in her step.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Sorreltail asked as they ran through the forest.

"Lionblaze, how many were their?" Spiderleg asked from behind.

"The plan is," he hadn't thought of one. Instead he decided to answer Spiderleg's question.

"Leafpool said she saw four of them."

Sandstorm spoke up from beside Sorreltail "Five on four, I like our odds."

Lionblaze agreed and focused on getting back to his mother, hoping nothing had happened to her while he was gone.

The forest scents floated around him as well as the tantalizing smell of prey. The tom remembered with a sigh that he had forgotten to eat this morning. He ran forward, Sorreltail and Sandstorm running side by side behind him, and Spiderleg bringing up the rear.

The smell of blood reached his nose and he had a horrible image of the gentle tabby, surrounded by the WindClan warriors, completely helpless. They lunged at her, each time creating a new, bloody wound.

Leafpool seemed tiny as the lithe shapes advanced on her, hissing and clawing.

Sorreltail and Sandstorm seemed antsy at the thought of their Leafpool being defenseless against the WindClan cats.

"What's the plan?" Sorreltail asked again, seeming slightly agitated,

"I actually don't have one. I'm hoping Leafpool does." he confessed.

As Lionblaze burst through the bushes he saw Leafpool fighting side by side with a strange black tom.

"Leafpool!" Sandstorm cried out, catching the she-cat's attention.

"So you brought back-up!" she purred, slashing at an advancing WindClan warrior.

"It appears as though WindClan brought more than just four cats." she yelled over the sound of the lithe cats hissing.

Lionblaze looked out to see half of their capable warriors standing there.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

Eight WindClan cat's stood before them.

Sandstorm ran up to her daughter and began fighting next to her, ignoring the tom standing beside Leafpool.

"I'm beginning to not like our odds. Five to eight!" she said as she side-stepped Spiderleg rolling by in a screeching ball fur, locked into battle with a WindClan warrior.

"Actually," Leafpool said as she lunged at an apprentice "Six to eight. Lionblaze forgot to count Ravenpaw. He joined me to help fight!"

Lionblaze tilted his head confused, while Sorreltail, Spiderleg, and Sandstorm all turned their attention towards the black cat.

"Ravenpaw!" The three gasped in shock.

"Ravenpaw?" Lionblaze asked, completely confused.

The cat standing before him was older than him, even older than Leafpool and Sorreltail. He seemed the age of Sandstorm, Firestar, Graystripe, and Dustpelt. How was this cat still a paw?

* * *

**I actually re-wrote this entire chapter. First it was going to be Spiderleg who brought Leafpool to the forest to confess his love for her, than Leafpool was going to send Spiderleg to go get Lionblaze, Sorreltail, and Brakenfur. But I was like "No, I forgot about Daisy and Spiderleg! Shit"**

**Than it was going to be Crowfeather who helps Leafpool w/ the battle, but no. Crowfeather has loyalty and he would get punished and no more trust blah blah blah. Stupid brain of reason.**

**More updates soon(ish)**

**Remember reviews help keep me going, so lot's of reviews. Review over and over if you want. It makes me happy to wake up to a large amount of crap in my inbox.**

**Meh, I'm sick. On the bright side I got a new puppy! Five weeks old.**

**I woke up today to find my cat kneading on me.. she is checking my vital organs for weak points!**


End file.
